Pokemon: destiny
by Devastator215
Summary: The pride of pallet town was a sight and a releif to ash ketchum but when he reaches his home it is discovered in ruin. And Delia ketchum tells her son that he arrived to little to late and she dies in his arms. But all is not lost when ash finds out that team rocket was behind his mom's death. Will he be able to rid the world of team rocket or will he fail? (Ash x harem).
1. Chapter 1

_it is another beautiful day in the sinnoh reigon and ash,_ dawn_ and brock are about to get some unexpected company._

_hey ash! a voice shouted from afar._

_ash turned a little to late when the figure slamed into him with out a shirt and the only thing with clothes were the pants and underwear._

_zoey where is your shirt? ash asked in amusment._

_zoey looked down and blushed and then said._

_o-oh sorry i must have forgoten to get my shirt on. zoey said embarassed. it is a good thing that i have a spare set of clothes._

_dawn was the first to recover and said with embarasment._

_z-zoey what in the name of mew are you doing with out a shirt on? she said. and another thing we are in public!_

_my apoligies dawn but can we just talk in a more private place than here out in the open? Zoey asked._

_oh zoey you are so going to get it when we arive at our cabin. dawn said with anoyance._

_just then ash grunted and fell forward out cold._

_ash! everyone shouted._


	2. Chapter 2

Feb 19So here is the next chapter for the Ash/harem fan fiction. I hope you like it.

ASH'S P.O.V.

Falling into a deep sleep was the only thing that was occurring at the moment. I felt as if, something put me in this state, but I couldn't figure it out.

Looking around at my surroundings, I was floating in a empty room. Wait, it wasn't empty, left to right, horizontal heading vertical, all I could see were images.

It looked wierd, but some caught my attention, they were memories of my friends, I made along the years. From Kanto and Johto where Misty appeared, to Hoenn where May appeared, and Sinnoh where Dawn and Zoey appeared.

I didn't know, but looking at them, made my heart skip a beat, and stomach to get butterflies. In a way it felt good, but I didn't know what it meant...or did I?

'Is this what it feels like to love someone?' I thought. Brock spoke about it many times before, but this was the first time, I actually felt something similar to it.

Shaking away all those thoughts, I had to stay focused on the matter that needed all my attention. 'Okay, lets see how I can get out.'

DAWN'S P.O.V

The moment I saw Ash fell, my instincts kicked in, running to his side, I tried to wake him up. But nothing seemed to work, Zoey was doing the exact same thing.

"Brock!" Dawn screeched. Immediately, he came to Ash's aid, and noticed that Ash had a high fever.

"Come on!" Brock yelled, lifting Ash off the ground. "We need to get him to the Pokemon Center."

Zoey and I locked eyes for a moment before nodding and running behind Brock to the Pokemon Center.

After arriving, we explained everything to Nurse Joy, who happily took Ash to a spare room with Brock by her side to assist her.

A few minutes passed, until Zoey broke the silence, by silently crying. Looking at her, I gave her a hug, to calm her as much as I could.

"Don't worry Zoey," I reassures her, "Everything will be alright."

Sniffling a bit, Zoey nodded, after a few more seconds of crying; Zoey finally gained her composure back.

"Thanks Dawn, I needed that." She replied, smiling, but something about it was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I didn't know but something felt wierd.

She looked at me before placing her left hand by her heart. For a strange reason, I did the same thing. "I felt something when Ash passed out." She stated.

I looked at her, my eyes widened, I to felt something. But I couldn't put my finger on it, as if he was a part of me.

"Zoey, I felt it too!" I declared, "Like, when he blacked out, a piece if me left too."

"What do you think it could have been?" She asked, half scared, and half curious.

Looking back at her, I merely shrugged, we stayed quiet for a while, that is until the phone rang, knocking us out of our train of thoughts.

Going over to the phone, we saw a familiar face of our brunette friend.

"MAY!"


End file.
